Happy Halloween
by Pick one
Summary: Gaara meets Fuu and she changes what halloween mean to him. Happy Halloween, one shot


**Author's Note: I may be the only person in the world to ship Gaara and Fuu but that's okay I'm still making a one shot about it and since its Halloween its gonna take place in a spooky setting. I hope you like it and feel free to look at my other stories. HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

Halloween day wasn't really a exciting in my opinion. My siblings loved it. My brother was able to go out and drink. My sister was able to bring out her inner slut with out being judged. Me, personally I didn't really get what all the hype was about guys just go out to get drunk and laid like they do every other weekend and girls dress up half naked and go out liked they do every other weekend.

I was planning on staying home to hand out candy but I'm not really a fan of random kids coming to my house and wanting food. So I decided to go to an abandoned house. This house was usually used for teens my age to go if they wanted to drink or get high. I decided I'll just go up there to smoke some weed and have a drink in peace.

When I got there I grabbed my pint of Jack, my swishers and my eighth then I went inside. I sat my stuff down and looked for something to start a fire so I could warm up and have some light. After I got the fire started I put on some music and started rolling. Once I finished I was about to start smoking but someone walked in.

I turn to the door and their was a girl standing their with a flashlight. She had dark skin, blue hair, and gold eyes. She was wearing a camo jacket, khaki cargo shorts, knee high white socks, combat boots and a black tank top. I'm surprised that she was freezing I was still cold and even with the fire. She stared at me I noticed she was blushing and a very tense "Hi" was all I said. She said hi back but didn't relax. I didn't really like her just standing there staring at me "Would you like to join me" the question must of scared her because she dropped her flashlight and fell over when trying to pick up. It was sorta funny but I didn't laugh. She just looked up and said she would join me.

She sat beside me and I could pretty much tell she was uncomfortable "What brings you here" I asked. She look at me "I was suppose to be meeting my friends here" she answered. I could tell she was scared. I took a hit from the blunt I rolled and passed it to her. She looked at it "Is that marijuana" she asked. I shook my head yes "It will help you calm down" she took it from my hand and took a hit. She automatically started coughing. I opened my bottle of Jack and handed to her. She took it and started drinking but then she spit it out.

I took it from her "I'm guessing you don't smoke or drink" after she catches her breath she looks up at me "You guessed right. I probably should have said something." I took another hit and sip "It's my fault for assuming. I'm sorry" I put the bottle down and reach my hand out "Gaara" she took my hand and shook it "Fuu" she replied.

After we got acquainted with eachother she became more comfortable and she honestly seemed like a sweet girl. We were total opposites honestly. She was an extrovert and I was introvert, she was curious and I was cautious, she was easily excited and some considered me temperamental. I felt myself getting too high and put my blunt out "So where what time are your friends getting here" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders "We agreed on midnight" Gaara checks his phone and saw it was 1AM "I'll stay with you till they get here" she started blushing and it was kind of cute.

As we waited for her friend she started asking me questions about my life. The question really weren't that instresting until she asked me about friends "Do you have a lot of friends" she asked. I was honest "Not really, people are kinda scared of me. What about you" her smile went from a natural one to a forced one "I don't have a really have friends either" the answered kinda surprised because I was only their to wait for her friend with her "So why are we here if you have no friends" I tried to ask as nicely as I could.

Her eyes were getting a bit watery and I wrapped my arm around her "Hey it's okay. There is no need to cry" she wiped her tears away and rested her head on my shoulder. I hate to say it but I'm pretty sure they stood her up as a joke "I can be your friend Fuu" I rubbed her arm to comfort her. When I touched her I felt that she was freezing. It made me cold feeling how cold she was "You're really cold" I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. She started smiling "Thank you" I told her it was no problem.

Once she was happy again she started asking me about dating "So have you ever had a girlfriend" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulders "I did but none of them lasted too long" she asked my why and I told her I wasn't really good with showing emotions. She started asking about each one of them but I honestly didn't want to talk about that "Let's forget about them. What about you Fuu I'm sure you've had a boyfriend" she started giggling "If I'm being honest your the first boy whose actually talked to me" she was blushing very hard.

She was so innocent and it was intriguing "Fuu can I try something" she looked up at me and said sure. I put my hand on the side of her face and pressed my lips against her lips. She didn't pull a way so that was a good sign. She didn't kiss back so that wasn't a good sign. I pulled away and looked at her. She was staring at me. She didn't look upset so that was good "Are you okay" I asked. She nodded her head yes "Can I kiss you again" she nodded her head yes again. I kissed her again and she started kissing me back.

In the middle of our little make out session my phone started ringing she pulled back "What's that" she asked. I pulled out my phone and it was my brother calling "Hold on for a second" I answered my phone and my brother told me it was 5AM and I needed to get home to help him take care of our sister who was wasted. I could hear her in the background talking about spaghetti I think. I told him I was on my way and hung up.

I turned to Fuu "I have to go do now, do you want ride home" I offered she smiled and nodded her head yes. I put out the fire and help her stand up. We walked out the house and I went in front of her to open the car door. Once I do I turn towards her and she was gone. I closed the door and started calling out to her. She didn't answer I walked inside the house and started calling out to her again. I looked upstairs, downstairs and even the basement. She was nowhere in sight.

I walk back to my car and I saw my jacket on the hood of my car. I called out one more time and their was no answer. I looked at the sky and the sun was coming up. I felt a little better knowing she was going home in the day light so I got in my car and drove off.

When I got home it took me and my brother a good hour to get my sister to sleep. Once we finally did my brother asked about my night and I told him I went to the abandoned house "You know that place is haunted right" I rolled my eyes and told him it's not and he is idiot. He took out his phone and typed something out. He threw the phone at me and told me to read it.

The article talked about a girl who was lured there by four of her classmates and was murder and sodomized by them. That didn't really bother me then it got to the girl who was described by her family as joyful, perky young lady who was 17, she had bright blue hair, dark skin and golden eyes. I scrolled down and it showed a picture of the girl and it was Fuu.

My hand was shaking and my heart was racing. My brother took the phone from me and I don't really remember what happened after that. My brother said I started crying and hyperventilating. All I know is I couldn't believe what happened.


End file.
